Forgotten
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: Lily and James Potter had another child, twins actually, born four years before Harry and nobody knew about her; however, when they had to go into hiding they hid them in America. They was hidden away by their family because since nobody knew about them, people would certainly come after them if they found out that they had another child. Full summary inside... read on!
1. Harley Lily Stevens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my ideas, plot, and characters!**

**This is my other new Harry Potter story, I'm kind of just experimenting with the ideas that I have in my head. Well, here ya go!**

**Summary: Lily and James Potter had another child, twins actually, born four years before Harry and nobody knew about her; however, when they had to go into hiding they hid them in America. They was hidden away by their family because since nobody knew about them, people would certainly come after them if they found out that they had another child. Now 14 years later Azalea and Harley Stevens, comes back to Britain to represent their school in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with three others. However, Harry doesn't know that they are his sisters, but Dumbledore does and he plans on keeping them away from each other, for he doesn't want his pawn to grown up and look outside of what is going on. Azalea is on Voldemort's side, Harley is on Dumbledore's, even though both of them believe that they is neutral. What will happen? Will Harry believe that he has more family or there or will he shun them away? Find out here...**

**Subtitle/Quote: ****"You live. You die. You fight as siblings."**

* * *

Bonjour! Sorry I was in French class before I started to tell you about me. Anyways, my name is Harley Lily Stevens younger sister to Jeffery Stevens, older sister to Medina Stevens, and adopted daughter to Michael and Michelle Stevens. Wait... I'm missing someone... *thinking*. Oh! I almost forgot my twin sister Azalea. You see we are two completely different people, but I dress like her so that people think that we are a like and that we are everything for each other. But I hate wearing what she wears, she just doesn't have any style. Anyways, don't tell her, it will be our little secret *wink*.

I grew up in Tampa Bay, Florida in an orphanage since I was, probably 10 years old. All my parents left me with was a blanket, a note to the owner, and a necklace. The note said:

_ To Whom it may concern,  
My daughters, Harley Lily and Azalea Rae, are placed under your care as to their father and I am unable to take care of them. Please take them in and give them to a loving family. I hope that they will not give you any trouble. These are the only possession that I was able to get them before I had to leave them. I hope that they will be treated nicely and that they will be placed in a good home. I cannot tell you my last name, for my children will be in trouble if I were to do that. Please put them into a lovely home._  
_ With Love,_  
_ The Red Rose Has Bloomed_

Honestly, I don't know what the woman that was my mother was talking about. I mean yes I remember seeing them when I was younger but I was more a a daddy's girl while my sister was a Mommy's girl. I loved to fly on my play broom and get dirty with my dad, while my twin would rather read, listen to music, or help my mom cook. But I have grown out of that stage now. I HATE to get my clothes dirty, or my nails, and I always have the next fashion sense, but not my sister.

Anyways, we are talking about me aren't we, not her. I get everything that I want, all that I have to do is bat my eye and pout my lip at my parents and I get everything that I want. While my sister, pft. She likes to wear those old dark clothes that I can hardly stand wearing and she hasn't changed, she still reads and listens to music, abate when she has the time and money, which is hardly ever. And I don't have to cook, she does. She has to do everything at home, while I get to hang out with my friends and have fun.

Oh! I have to go and meet my boyfriend of the week. I'll talk to all of you later! Bye!

* * *

Sooo... what do you think so far... i know that its so little but hey im still working on it...  
what animagus, should Harley be?  
tiger  
black panter  
doe  
snake  
cheetah  
leopard  
spider *shudder*  
dragon... (idk sounds like a good idea)  
if you guys think of anything else that you think would suit her better tell me...  
Alright bye guys, have a nice day or night, whichever!


	2. Azalea Rae Stevens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my ideas, plot, and characters!**

**This is my other new Harry Potter story, I'm kind of just experimenting with the ideas that I have in my head. Well, here ya go!**

**Summary: Lily and James Potter had another child, twins actually, born four years before Harry and nobody knew about her; however, when they had to go into hiding they hid them in America. They was hidden away by their family because since nobody knew about them, people would certainly come after them if they found out that they had another child. Now 14 years later Azalea and Harley Stevens, comes back to Britain to represent their school in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with three others. However, Harry doesn't know that they are his sisters, but Dumbledore does and he plans on keeping them away from each other, for he doesn't want his pawn to grown up and look outside of what is going on. Azalea is on Voldemort's side, Harley is on Dumbledore's, even though both of them believe that they is neutral. What will happen? Will Harry believe that he has more family or there or will he shun them away? Find out here...**

**Subtitle/Quote: ****"You live. You die. You fight as siblings."**

* * *

Ciao! Sorry I was in Italian class before I started to tell you about me. Anyways, my name is Azalea Rae Stevens younger sister to Jeffery Stevens, older sister to Medina Stevens, younger twin to Harley, and adopted daughter to Michael and Michelle Stevens.

I grew up in Tampa Bay, Florida in an orphanage since I was, probably 10 years old. All my parents left me with was a blanket, a note to the owner, and a necklace. The note said:

_ To Whom it may concern,  
My daughters, Harley Lily and Azalea Rae, are placed under your care as to their father and I am unable to take care of them. Please take them in and give them to a loving family. I hope that they will not give you any trouble. These are the only possession that I was able to get them before I had to leave them. I hope that they will be treated nicely and that they will be placed in a good home. I cannot tell you my last name, for my children will be in trouble if I were to do that. Please put them into a lovely home._  
_ With Love,_  
_ The Red Rose Has Bloomed_

I know the message that my mom left on the letter is a sign or a message for my twin and I but I haven't figured it out yet; though I wont give up, 'cause I know that it means something. Anyways, enough of my ranting about the message my mother left us.

Let me tell you about myself, even though I don't want to, my sister is making me do this. Um... I am 17 years young, just one more year until I am out of this Hellhole. For my twin it's awesome for her, she gets everything that she wants. I don't really understand why they treat me differently. Now that I think about it, everyone treats me differently than everyone else even my twin sometime. I don't understand what I did wrong. I mean I am the quiet one in the corner that just keeps to herself, but everyone seems to want to pick on me and bully me. I mean yeah my sister sticks up for me, when she's around but when she isn't I get picked on. I guess everyone has there little thing that they have to do and apparently picking on me is a must.

Anyways, lets get onto a better topic. I like to read, mostly books like Dracula and Frankenstein; I hate sappy love stories that are tragic, like Romeo and Juliet. It is also the fact that I couldn't wrap my head about what Shakespeare was talking about and how stupid it was. Um... my favorite color is **black**, purple, silver and dark green. I love to read, as I told you, I love to listen to music, mostly speed metal, heavy metal, death metal, post-hard core (A/N: don't know if they had that in the 80s or 90s...), alternative, and whatever else I can get my hands on. Music is my life without it I would probably be more of a shell then I actually am already. My favorite animal would be a black panther, I just like how they can keep to the shadows and go unnoticed by someone, I wish I could do that. My favorite flower would be a lily because I know that, that was my mothers name but I wouldn't tell anyone that, then my sister and I could be in danger. I believe that's everything. Oh! I also hate spiders!

Well, I have to go I have to do the dishes and vacuum before Michael... I mean my dad gets home. So bye!

* * *

Sooo... what do you think so far... i know that its so little but hey im still working on it...  
what animagus, should Azalea be?  
tiger  
black panter  
doe  
snake  
cheetah  
leopard  
spider *shudder*  
dragon... (idk sounds like a good idea)  
if you guys think of anything else that you think would suit her better tell me...  
Alright bye guys, have a nice day or night, whichever!


End file.
